A Girl and Her Guitar
by raqi94
Summary: After finding a lead in his father's journal, Dean finds a girl who offers to help him out. They keep running into each other and as the years pass, their friendship grows.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N- I do not own Supernatural  
You can tell from the title, that music plays a decent sized part in this story. ****So y'all can search for and listen to the songs that correspond with that part of the story, I'm going to write them in like this: _*[Song Title]~ [Artist/Group]_.**

He had come to Texas because of a clue his dad had left in his journal. He hadn't seen or heard from his father in a few weeks so he thought he should start using the clues he was given. He parked the Impala in front of a bar that was blaring loud music.

Dean walked in and sat on one of the stools at the bar. It was really busy so he had to wait for the bartender.

"What can I get ya, sweetie?" Dean turned to be met with a girl around his age with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"A beer, please." Dean said with a flirty smile.

"Any preference?" She asked unaffected by his smile.

"Whatever you got on tap." He said, his smile faltering a bit.

"Well, you're in for a real surprise then since we have about twenty choices." She said with a smirk and walked away. Once she came back, she informed him of what he was in for. "I call this an Angry Moon. Half Blue Moon and half Angry Orchard. It's more of a late summer, early fall drink since it's pretty sweet but I like to drink it year round."

"You're right. It's sweet but not half bad." He said after taking a drink. "Now, I'm here looking for someone. Perhaps you could point me in the right direction."

"Quite possibly. What's the name?" The girl asked leaning her elbows on the bar.

"Sarah Singer." The girl's eyes widened for a split second before a smirk grew on her face.

"Yeah. I know her. She's 'bout to go up on stage though. I'll let her know you're looking for her." She pointed towards the small stage in the corner of the room where a stool and an acoustic guitar sat. "I actually should go let her know that it's almost time. Be careful with her 'cause she can be a real bitch sometimes."

With a wink and a smirk, she walked away and out from behind the bar. Dean watched her walk into the back room before turning back to his drink.

About ten minutes had passed before the stage lit up and someone talked into the microphone to gain everyone's attention.

"Hey ya'll." Dean's eyes widened slightly when he saw that it was the girl that he was talking to earlier. However, she had changed out of her uniform shirt. She was now wearing a white v-neck shirt, a black leather jacket, jeans and her square toed boots.

"I know it probably looks weird with just me up here. Half the band is sick so I gave them the night off. I know you'll hate it but ya'll are stuck with me tonight." She said with a smirk. The crowd cheered to show their support. "I hate doin' this but I'm going to have to use a little technology to help me out tonight. I don't want to bore ya'll with just my plain ol' guitar. But I know we're gonna have a good time tonight."

With a push of a button on her computer, music started to play that she played and sang along with. The crowd went nuts once they heard the familiar tune.

 _*Sweet Home Alabama~ Lynyrd Skynyrd_

Once the chorus came around, the crowd joined in and started singing. It was crazy during the whole song. This wasn't his typical type of music but Dean was impressed by how one girl and her guitar could make a whole bar go crazy without starting a fight. She also made some pretty good drinks.

"Thanks ya'll! Man… I don't know why we don't play that song more often. I know it's not a Texas song by ya'll really seem to enjoy it." Sarah said once the bar had quieted down a little. "Now, I'm gonna try somethin' new. This is one of my favorites but I haven't played it acoustically by myself yet. But here we go."

 _*Sister Christian~ Night Ranger_

This song made Dean perk up a little. He recognized this song and it did fit into the type of music he usually listened too. She played a few more songs; it was a good mixture of new and old country and classic rock.

"Alright…. I'm getting the signal that it's last call." There were a few groans from the crowd. "But I got one more for ya'll. However, I'm going to need a little bit of help. I was approached earlier by a guy I've never seen in my life. He seems like a good guy but I thought that since he was new, that he should be initiated. What do ya'll think?" The crowd went nuts.

"You heard 'em." Sarah pointed in Dean's direction and smirked. "Mr. Green eyes and leather jacket… Get your ass up here!"

Dean was shocked and frozen in place. It wasn't until some of the people around him started pushing him towards the stage that he realized that you were being serious.

"Alright… Here's the deal. If you know and can perform this song to the best of your ability then I'll help you out. If you don't, then you're going to have to ask someone else for help." Sarah said with a smirk.

"Deal. I'm guessing they're deciding." Dean said with a small smirk and pointing to the crowd.

"Yes, sir." She turned back to address the crowd, "Alright… Ya'll heard what the deal is. I don't want any bias voting when the time comes, okay?"

"Let's do this." Dean said into the extra mike that Sarah had set up while waiting for Dean to make his way up to the stage.

After setting up the computer, Sarah started:

 _*Carry On Wayward Son~ Kansas_

This seemed way too easy for Dean. He knew this song like the back of his hand.

* * *

 **Sarah POV**

Once the song ended and the cheering had died down it was time to vote. In the end, the new guy ended up winning.

"I knew I went too easy on ya. Go on and take a seat." I said with a smirk. "I'm sorry guys but that's the end. The bar will close in 15 minutes. We'll see ya'll next time!"

Once I was done helping with closing up the bar, I went to the back room and grabbed my stuff. I grabbed the gun that I kept in my backpack and stuck it in the back of my pants and covered it up with my jacket.

"Follow." That was all I said to guy when I walked out the back. He of course did as he was told. We walked up to my beat up red 1976 Chevy Pickup and I threw my bag in and gently placed my guitar into the passenger seat. "It doesn't look all that great but her inside is almost perfect. Built her myself from the ground up."

After closing the door, I turned and looked out at the rest of the lot. Once my eyes landed on a '67 Impala, I knew immediately who was looking for me.

"Winchester…" I said with a growl and glared towards the guy.

"How'd you know? I didn't even give you my name yet." He asked shocked.

"The Impala. I'm guessing you're John's son." She said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah. I'm Dean." I took a deep breath and turned towards Dean.

"So, what can I help ya with Dean?" He could see that my eyes were filled slightly with sorrow but still held a good amount of anger.

Dean told me that he was looking for John. He mentioned that my name and that I worked at the bar were in John's journal.

"Why don't you just go call my Uncle Bobby? I'm sure he'd know more. I haven't seen John in almost 5 or 6 years."

"I already talked to Bobby. He agreed that I should at least come by to see if you knew anything."

"He probably wanted an update about my well being too, right?" I said with a small smile while looking at my feet and shaking my head. No matter how far apart we are from each other he's always paranoid about my safety.

"Actually… Yeah he asked me to check to see how you were doing."

"I guess I should go see him. It's almost been a year since I was in South Dakota." I said with a sigh and looking back up at Dean. "Alright… Hop in your car and follow me. It's late and I'd rather finish this discussion in a less public place."

"Where are we going?" Dean asked with his hands in his pockets and a slight skeptical look in his eyes.

"Just do what I say, ya idjit." I said hopping in the truck without looking back at him.

* * *

"Molly! I'm home!" I yelled once I unlocked the door to her apartment.

"You have a roommate?" Dean asked.

"I guess." I said with a shrug while setting my stuff down. Clicking noises on the hardwood floors could be heard coming towards us at a fast pace. A full grown German Shepherd Rottweiler mix came barreling towards the two of us. She slid into a stop right in front of me with her tail wagging like crazy.

"Good Golly Miss Molly!" I said kneeling down to scratch Molly's ears. I turned to Dean slightly, "Little Richard."

"I know." He said with a smirk.

"I was going to call her Cash after Mr. Cash himself. But that changed when I took her to the vet." I said with a chuckle while getting up. "Let's get ya some food, Miss Molly. You want anything, Dean? Food, drink, whiskey…?"

"You had me whiskey." Dean said with a smirk while plopping on the couch and letting his eyes wander around the apartment.

It was really open. One bedroom, a separate bathroom, the kitchen and living room were in the huge open space. There was a small card table against one of the walls closer to the kitchen area with two chairs and a couch and a TV in the "living room" area.

Once Molly was fed and Dean had his drink, I walked around and unpacked all of my stuff from the night. My dirty uniform from working the bar, wadded dollar bills from tips, and extra guitar picks and strings. My guitar was taken back out of its case and put back on its stand.

"Are you going to start talking or are you going to keep watching me walk around my house?" I said with a raised eyebrow and looking towards Dean.

"Right…" Dean cleared his throat and started his questioning. "You said you haven't seen my father in how long?"

"I was…. 18 I think. So at least 6 years. I'm pretty sure Bobby has seen him more recently than I have." I then picked up another bag that I brought in from her truck and walked over to the coat closet.

"He has but I called Bobby and he didn't have any information on him."

"So, your next best option was to talk to a girl who hasn't seen him since she decided to take a break from hunting? Plus, how does he know that I worked at the bar? I've only been there for a little over a year." I opened the closet and typed in a code on the number pad in there. It opened and showed my arsenal. I opened my bag and started to put all of my guns, knives, ammo, and other things back in their rightful places.

"You quit hunting but you still have an arsenal like that?" Dean asked slightly surprised.

"Well, you've met my uncle. His paranoia runs in the family I guess." I said with a small smile. "Plus, I didn't say that I quit, I was just taking a break. I actually just got back from a hunt this morning."

"What was it?"

"Poltergeist. Nothing big… Just a salt and burn."

"By yourself?"

"No… I had Molly with me." I said facing Dean with her arms crossed over my chest.

"A dog?" Dean asked with slight disbelief.

"She's the best hunting partner that I've had. Plus she doesn't spend half of her time complaining." I said seriously. Molly walked in at that time and I bent down to pet her when she pressed her nose against my leg. "She can't help with researching but she is good company. Isn't that right, sweetie?"

There was a silence for a moment while Dean finished his drink and I paid some much needed attention to Molly.

"I guess I should get going." Dean said while standing up. "You obviously don't know where my dad is. I'm sorry for bugging you."

"Wait…" I said while grabbing his arm before he could open the door. "Bobby would kill me if he knew you left without at least a nap. Stay here for the night and I'll help ya figure out your next move in the morning."

"I don't…" Dean started.

"Nope! That's final. Go get what you'll need for the night out of the Impala while I pull out the couch."

"Yes, ma'am." Dean said with a smirk.

 **Thanks for reading y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N- I do not own Supernatural**

I woke up and decided to make breakfast for Dean and I. When I walked into the room, he was passed out on the couch with Molly almost completely on top of him. I chuckled quietly before continuing my journey to the kitchen.

Molly got off of Dean and therefore woke him up when I "accidently" dropped a piece of bacon. I laughed at how fast she scarfed the bacon and her excitement.

"Good morning Starshine! The Earth says hello!" I said while still looking at the food cooking on the stove.

"What?" Dean asked groggily.

"It's a movie quote. Just let it ride." I said while scooping up some eggs, bacon, and toast on two plates before setting them down on the small card table. With a smirk I asked, "You gonna lie there all day or are you gonna come eat?"

"Yeah. I'm coming." Dean said, getting up slowly before throwing a shirt on to go with his sweatpants. After grabbing a cup of coffee from the kitchen, Dean happily sat down and ate the home cooked meal.

"So, do you have a plan on where you're going next?" I asked after spending half of the meal in silence.

"Not really. I really think there is only one more thing I can do." Dean said with a mouth full of food and a small sigh.

"And that would be…?"

"I think I'm going to have to go ask my brother for help. I'm sure he hasn't seen or heard from our dad but it's worth a shot."

"Where's your brother at?"

"He's in California. He's a Stanford boy." Dean said with a small smile. It was hard to tell but it looked like it held hints of both sadness and pride.

"Pack your things, Molly. Looks like we're going on a road trip." I said trying to liven up the mood.

"What?" Dean asked trying not to spit out his food. "You're not going."

"You came here for help so I'm going to help. Plus, I have a feeling that you'll end up stopping at Bobby's at some point so this will kill multiple birds with one stone." I said getting up to start packing some clothes and all of my weapons and ammo. "Take your time eating, get a shower, and maybe take a nap. It's gonna take me a bit to get my truck all packed up again."

* * *

"I told you that you're not going." Dean said sternly.

"Well, too bad because everything's all packed, I called the bar and told them I quit, and gave my key back to the land lady." I said closing the trunk that held my weapons in the bed of the truck and pulling the cover I had on the bed all the way down and securing it.

"You're leaving all that stuff behind?" Dean asked shocked as if someone was setting a bag of money on fire.

"No. I rented the place furnished. The only stuff that is actually mine is in the truck. So, don't worry, I'm not throwing anything away." I said with a chuckle. "So… Are we gonna stand here all day or are we heading to California?"

"Let's go." Dean said with a sigh of frustration, which caused me to smirk a bit.

"Molly, let's go!" The dog came running and jumped excitedly into the opened door of the crew cab. I chuckled at her excitement before turning to Dean. "I'll follow. Put your flashers on if you need to stop. I'll do the same."

Dean got into the impala mumbling under his breath about being stuck with me and how he had to avoid ganking me in my sleep for Bobby's sake. I got into her truck with a smirk on my face because Dean's grumbling.

* * *

"Are you sure? I was kind of expecting you to drive through the night." We were somewhere in the middle of Arizona when Dean decided that he wanted to stop for the night.

"Yeah. I could use a good four hours. Especially since we only have one driver for each car."

"Good point." I said while dropping my bag on the floor and flopping on the bed farthest from the door. Molly wasn't too far behind me plopping right on top of me. I let out a small laugh when she started to move around to find the most comfortable spot on my back. "Molly… You're going to crush me! Who's going to feed you if I get squished?"

She got off once she heard something food related. She sat on the floor in front of my face and nosed my forehead coaxing me to get up. I got up to get her food since it was way past her dinner time.

"Now that you've got her fed, why don't we go get something?" Dean asked.

"Sure." I said with a smile while looking at Molly's excitement from her food. She is ridiculously food driven. I turned to Molly as we were heading out the door, "Be good Molly. No barking and we'll be back in a bit."

Dean got into the Impala and I followed, getting into the passenger side. Once he started up the car, a familiar tune filled the air. I had to let out a small laugh at the slight irony.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked looking at me slightly while pulling out of the motel lot to head to a nearby diner.

"This is the song that basically got me into this mess." I said while looking at him with a smirk.

"You've got to admit, I did rock up there." Dean said with his own smirk.

Dean and I sang the whole way to the diner. Of course providing air guitar and drums when appropriate.

Dinner was filled with talk of music, cars, and a bunch of other stuff. We found out that we actually had a lot in common. I had to admit that he was actually kind of cute. And those green eyes are perfect…

Wait… Nope… Can't be thinking that. I had to keep this professional. This was almost like any other job. Plus, after what happened with my mom, I don't think I can trust a Winchester ever again.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked while I was getting ready for bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a toothbrush hanging out of my mouth.

"You were all talkative at the diner but when we came back here, you got all quiet." He said looking at my back. I could see his face in the mirror since I was still facing the sink. It was stoic but there was a slight hint of worry in his eyes.

"I'm just tired I guess." I said after I finished brushing and starting to pull my hair up in a messy bun. When I turned around, he had his arms crossed over his chest and he was looking at me skeptically. "What?"

"I may not have known you for long but I can tell that you're not just tired."

"Just let it go… Please?" I asked while walking over to my bed to fight Molly for a spot.

"Fine." He grabbed his stuff to go change for the night.

* * *

I shot up when I heard the door being messed with. Grasping the gun that I always keep under my pillow, I aimed and was prepared to take out whoever was trying to break in. The door swung open to reveal…

"Woah! It's just me!" Dean said as he walked in with a couple of bags in his hand. I sighed and placed the gun on the nightstand.

"Sorry." I said moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm used to hunting alone so I wasn't expecting for someone to come into the room. And Molly's not always that great of a guard dog in the morning."

"It's alright. I understand." He said with a small smirk and setting the bags on a nearby table. "I brought food. I wasn't sure what you'd eat so I got a couple of choices. Take what you want and I'll take the rest."

"Sounds good to me." I said hopping up excitedly at the mention of food. Molly of course did the same thing. Her and I have much more in common than I thought.

"So… You gonna tell me what was up with you last night?" Of course he would bring it up. I sighed before putting my food down for a second.

"We need to focus on getting to your brother and finding John." He just kept looking at me expectantly. "Fine… All you need to know right now is that I was thinking about my mom. She went on a hunt with someone a few years back and it went bad. And I don't think I will be able to forgive the person who was with her for not helping her."

"Oh…. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It was like 7 years ago." I said going back to eating and avoiding eye contact.

After eating, I got ready to go really fast and then we were on the road again. And after about 12 hours, we finally made it to Stanford.

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N- I do not own Supernatural**

"Dad went on a hunting trip… and he hasn't been home in a few days."

...

It was a long drive but we finally made it to California. Dean went inside to talk to his brother while Molly and I sat in the truck since it was a better idea to not ruin a possible brotherly moment. However, Molly was getting restless from being stuck in the truck for hours on end.

"Come on Molly." I said with a sigh. I let the dog out to do her business and get a little running in. I fished a tennis ball out one of my bags and walked onto the sidewalk to pass a little time and get Molly moving. I needed to get my legs stretched out too after the long drive.

About 20 minutes later, the brothers came out and when I saw them, I called Molly back into the truck and gave her a treat really quick. I closed the door and leaned up against it in order to be able to meet the other Winchester.

"I'm guessing you're Sammy." I said with a smile when the boys got close. Molly had her head hanging out the window to get a look at the new person too.

"Just Sam. And you are…?"

"I'm Sarah Singer, Bobby's niece. But that's a story for later."

"She's gonna help us look for Dad." Dean said.

"Awww, Dean! And here I thought you were gonna ditch me once we got here." I said with a smirk. I caught a glimpse of movement in one of the windows on the house the boys just came from. "You may want to let your girlfriend know that she doesn't have to worry about you hanging around another girl." A smirk and a wink from me caused the girl to pull away from the window and go back to her normal life.

"Huh… We may have more in common than I thought." Dean said with a smirk.

"You like both men and women too?" I asked sarcastically. This caused Dean to get a little flustered.

"No." Dean said crossing his arms.

"It's alright Dean. I know you're almost as straight as a flag pole."

"Almost?" Sam asked with a small laugh and small smile.

"Yeah. But that's also something for later. We gotta get going." I said while opening the door to the truck and hopping in, causing Molly to shuffle back over to her spot in the passenger seat. I then leaned out the window, "Speaking of, where are we going?"

"Jericho, California. That's our first lead." Dean said.

"Got it. I'll follow again. Same rules. Sammy, if you're about to kill your brother then you're welcome to come ride with me. You just have to fight Molly for the passenger seat or there's always the back." I said with a smirk while scratching the dog's ears.

"Alright." He says with a small chuckle before getting serious again. "But don't call me Sammy."

"No promises." I said with a smirk. Dean started walking to the car getting antsy to get going and was closely followed by his brother.

* * *

"Wow… He practically finished the case for us." I said while looking at the walls covered in newspapers and pages ripped out from books.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple of days… At least." Dean said while setting an old half eaten burger back on the table.

….

"That was actually easier than I thought it would be." I said while hopping into the back of the Impala to go back to the motel. Sam had crashed the car into the abandoned house so it was a little awkward trying to get in without running into the debris.

"Yeah but Dad's not here." Sam said.

"So, it's back to Stanford for you then?"

"Yeah."

The rest of the ride was quiet and most of the time spent packing up back at the motel was too. The quiet was broken once my phone started to ring.

"Hey Bobby… Yeah, I'm with the boys… No. We're taking Sammy back. He has a school thing on Monday… Yeah… Yeah… I'm sure the boys can manage on their own... Alright I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up and turned to the boys. "Bobby needs me for a hunt. I have to leave now. So, it was nice meeting you Sammy and I'm sure I'll run into you again Dean."

* * *

"Dad?" I shouted into the house once I got to South Dakota.

"I'm in here." Bobby yelled back from the kitchen.

"Hey." I said walking next to him and giving him a hug as he stood up from the table. "I'm raiding your fridge."

"As if I didn't know that wasn't going to happen." He said with a sarcastically taking his seat back at the table. "Where's your partner?"

"She's running around the salvage yard. She's been in the car too long and needs some time to run." He just nodded at me. After I made a sandwich for me and him and grabbed a couple of beers, I sat across from him at the table and looked around at the research he was doing.

"So what do you got for me?" I asked taking a bite of my food.

"Nothing yet."

"Uh-huh…" I said flatly.

"What? An old man can't spend a little time with the little girl he's known since she was a baby and practically raised before sending her back out on a hunt?" He said with his usual amount of sass.

"Alright… I'm sorry I haven't been up here in a while. I just needed to get out and about for a bit." I said with a chuckle.

"Well you know how to at least use a damn phone."

"Again, I'm sorry." I said finishing my food and taking the last swig out of my beer. "I'll make it up to you. I'll make dinner tonight."

I took our plates and started to wash them. I heard scratching on the door and knew that Molly wanted in. I walked over to the door and let the excited dog in. I set a bowl of water and front of her and she lapped it up as soon as possible.

"There she is." Bobby said kind of as if he was talking to a little kid. The excited pup ran over to him and couldn't wait to be pet.

"I forget how much of a softy you are when you're around Molly." I said with a chuckle.

"Shut up ya idjit." He said with a serious tone now. Of course that caused me to laugh again.

"Let me know if you suddenly find a case. I'm going to unload the car and take a shower." He nodded in acknowledgement. I turned to Molly who was flopped on her back and getting her belly rubbed. "Be good Molly."

 **So… Fair warning… From here on out, I'm going to be jumping around from season to season… It will still be in chronological order but I may jump from the 1** **st** **episode in season 4 to like the middle of 5.**

 **Thanks for reading y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N- I do not own Supernatural**

It had been months since I had seen the boys. I occasionally would get texts from Dean to check in on each other but otherwise it was quiet from their end.

I did end up doing some cases for Bobby. Most of them were salt and burns but someone had to do them right? Plus he knew that I was just starting to get back into the business.

I was just getting back to the house after my first big hunt in a while, damn vamps, and I was surprised to meet the boys. I also saw a girl tied to a chair in the middle of a devil's trap. For some reason I was not surprised by this at, as if it was just a normal Tuesday.

"I would say that it's nice to meet ya, but it looks like the boys have a beef with you." I said looking towards the girl.

"Sarah?" Dean and Sam asked me at the same time.

"That was a little scary but, yeah… It's me." I said with a shrug. "So, anything I can help you boys with while I'm here?"

"I think we are almost done here." Dean said seriously. I watch him as they interrogated the girl, who I later found out was called Meg, and it took a bit of time but they finally got the information that they needed. Unfortunately, after exorcising the demon, they couldn't save the girl.

"I'm sorry." I said trying to side hug both brothers at the same time, once they had come back inside from taking care of the body. "But you can't save everyone, right?"

Dean gave a heavy and angry huff before pulling away harshly and slamming the door on his way out. I dropped my arm from around Sam and looked at him apologetically. He had his jaw clenched and looked like he was going to kill something.

"We have to go." He said to Bobby and I before following Dean.

"The two better not get themselves killed." I said with a sigh and rubbing my temples before following Bobby and sitting at the kitchen table.

"They're Winchesters… They're stubborn as all hell… It's going to take a lot to take them out." Bobby said patting my shoulder reassuringly.

"Good." I said with a small chuckle. "I've taken a liking to those boys. I haven't know them for long but I already feel like they're family."

* * *

I walked out of the house with two glasses of lemonade towards the boys. It had been a rough ride for them since I had last saw them and the whole Meg incident. Dean was obsessing over repairing the Impala and Sam was obsessing on trying to get Dean to release his anger and sorrow about their dad's death. Yeah, it wasn't healthy to hold these things back but Dean had his own way of doing things.

I was about half way to where the Impala was in the scrap yard when Sam angrily trudged past me. I sighed because we did not need the boys fighting right now. I kept walking towards Dean and Baby when I saw him pick up a tire iron and start hitting the poor girl.

Once he was done, I put the two glasses on top of one of the junk cars and walked up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist which caused him to tense up. I laid my forehead in between his shoulder blades and he eased just slightly once he finally realized it was just me.

"It would probably just piss you off more so I'm not going to say 'I'm sorry.' I don't think anyone really knows what to say in these situations." I said the last part with a sad chuckle. "I can tell that Sam is pushing you but he is having a hard time too and should listen to his own advice. Just take your time. Everyone deals with things differently. But, if you need someone, just know I'm here for you. And I make a mean Angry Moon to ease you up a bit."

I could feel a really small chuckle leave him when I mentioned the drink I made him when we first met a year ago. I loosened my arms to pull back but he put one of his hands on top of mine to stop me. He then flipped around and kissed my forehead before wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Thank you." He said it very quietly and if he didn't have his head resting on my shoulder, I wouldn't have heard it. We stood like that for a little while before he went back to working on Baby. I stayed with him handing him tools while he was under the car and to make sure she didn't take any more abuse from the tire iron. She was beat up enough.

* * *

"So… Vamps?" I asked stated are more of a question while Dean was packing up Baby. I was hinting towards Dean that I wanted to go on this hunt because I was getting tired of simple salt and burns.

"Yep. But you're not going." He said with a smirk. I hated that he learned how to read me so well and we had only known each other for a year. Bobby wasn't even that good.

"Damn it, Winchester." I mumbled under my breath

"By the way… I had a question for you." Dean said changing the topic. He continued once I nodded my head. "I heard you call Bobby 'Dad'. What was that about?

"I've always called him dad. He's pretty much the closest thing to a father I've ever had." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm… My mom used to say that my actual dad got lost going to buy some scratchers from the gas station. Apparently, he got lost somewhere in those two blocks." I said with a sigh. "Bobby is technically my uncle because my mom and his wife were sisters. But like I said he is basically my father. Especially since my mom was killed. Plus, I like his last name better than my actual one. Smith… Too generic, you know?"

"What happened to your mom? I know you didn't want to talk about it a while back but I'm still curious." He closed the trunk and leaned up against it. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though."

"It's alright I trust you." I could see a little flicker of light in his eyes when I said that. I never expected to trust a Winchester again but Sam and Dean were a lot different than John. "I was 17 so it was almost 8 years ago now. She was on a bad hunt. The one and only time that she went with a partner. And… I guess a head shot was easier than an exorcism. I was left at Bobby's so I didn't find out about her until two weeks after it happened. The bastard that killed her came and told me himself and he wasn't even sorry. I have tried to avoid anything that has to do with him in fear that I would kill him myself but I guess I couldn't avoid him forever. After that I lived with Bobby. He made me finish high school before I could hunt. I moved around a lot once I started hunting because I missed moving around like I did when my mom was alive."

"That's how you ended up in Texas…"

"Yepp… I found Molly when I was traveling and she's the only partner that I had before I went to find Sam with you. After my mom, I felt like I couldn't trust anyone besides Bobby so I didn't want to hunt with a partner."

"Who… Umm.." I knew what he was going to ask so I didn't wait for him to finish.

"I don't want to tell you who right now because there is nothing we can do about him. Besides, you have a hunt to go on." I said before giving his shoulder a light pat before turning to walk back inside. As I walked, I yelled over my shoulder with a smirk, "Go gank those sons of bitches! And don't get yourself killed!"

"You got it, sweetheart." I turned enough to see him return my smirk.

 **Haha! See what I did there? Making a reference to my other story. May be a little cheesy and stupid but oh well!**

 **Thanks for reading y'all! :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N- I do not own Supernatural**

"Why is it when I see you guys here, there is always some sort of predicament?" I asked with a sigh once Dean and Bobby had Sam situated in the shelter. "Hell, last time I saw you, you came back from the dead."

"Probably because you're not here on our good days." Dean said sassily while I handed him and Bobby a beer.

"I've got a job just like you, sweetie." I said flicking his forehead. He swatted my hand away but I was faster and was half way across the room before he could get me.

"Knock it off ya idjits." Bobby said. "We've got work to do."

* * *

Sam's screams were like torture to all of us. Dean and Bobby's arguing wasn't helping very much either. I told the two I was going to check on Sam when his screams died down a little. Something didn't feel right to me.

When I got downstairs, I was met with an unfamiliar man in a trench coat. When he turned my way, I was able to see who he really was.

"Castiel?" I asked in shock.

"Sarah." He stated to reassure my assumption.

"Wow. Long time no see. A different vessel this time too." He looked at the floor as if he was guilty of something. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Was all he said before he walked up to me and placed two fingers onto my forehead causing me to blackout.

….

"Sarah!" I jumped awake when Bobby shouted my name and was shaking me. I saw panic and worry covering his face before I remembered what happened.

"Sam!" I shouted looking towards the panic room. The door was wide open and he wasn't there. I covered my face with my hands and shaking my head in disbelief. "He got away… It's my fault…"

"Hey. No. It's not your fault. I wasn't able to stop him either." Bobby said reassuringly, helping me stand. "I already called Dean and he's looking for Sam."

"I should go look too… We all know who he is going to go find."

"No. You're staying here." I sighed before nodding in response. There really wasn't anything I could do besides get in the way. I wasn't involved in this fight originally so I didn't really know what I could do.

* * *

"You stupid, stupid son of a bitch! Well, boo hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good?! Make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!"

…

"You sound like a whiny brat. No, you sound like your dad." I decided to intervene in Bobby and Dean's fight after he said that.

"Bobby, we all know that Dean is a way better man that his dad ever was." Bobby looked at me with anger still in his eyes but they softened a bit when he figured out what I was referring too.

"You didn't even know my dad." Dean said. Bobby was right, he was kind of whiny right now.

"Actually, I did." I said trying to stay as calm as I could. "You remember what I told you about my mom?"

"Yeah. She was ganked by her one time partner." He said with a confused look on his face.

"Yep… 11 years ago I was here with Bobby when your dad walked in through that door." I pointed towards the door in the kitchen for emphasis. "He walked in and says with a straight face that he shot my mom in the head. He said he didn't have time for an exorcism so he only had one choice. I told you that I tried to avoid anything that had to do with him. Well, then I met you and Sam. You guys are like family to me now. You do what you can to help family. Blood or not. So, you are either going to call Sam or I will do it and you're going to get an ass kicking from me to knock some sense into you."

After that Dean suddenly disappeared….

* * *

I hadn't seen the boys for a while. Bobby at one point went to help the boys but ended up coming back in a wheelchair. He was faring well on his own but I still worried over him.

"Will you quit fussing over me? I can do things myself." Bobby said frustrated.

"Can't a girl help out the man who pretty much raised her?" I said with a smirk. He glared at me which caused me to chuckle. "Look… I know you can do things on your own and I'm just annoying the shit out of you but I would still be doing this if you were still able to walk."

I set the sandwich I made in front of him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking over to the fridge to get him a beer.

"Damn kids…" I heard him mumble under his breath.

"We could always hook Molly up to the chair and she can pull you around if your arms get tired."

"You're not helping." He said taking a bite and still glaring at me but I could tell that he found the idea slightly funny.

"I know. I'm sorry."

* * *

 _*God Made Girls~ RaeLynn_

"I've never seen you wear a skirt. You're always in jeans and your squared toes." Dean said after I finished the first verse with a smirk, walking over to the junk car I was sitting on top of. I ignored him at first and just kept playing my guitar. It was my way of releasing some stress and I hadn't had many opportunities to play lately. He seemed to get the memo because he leaned against the hood of the car next to me just listened.

When I was finished with that song, I started strumming a song that meant a lot to both of us. It was what we sang that night in the bar and what we bonded over in the car when we went to go get Sam those few years ago.

"So… are you going to keep ignoring me?" He asked getting serious.

"I'm not ignoring you. I just don't know what to say." I said with a sigh.

"What's that mean?"

"Bobby… He's been through a lot in these past few months and I don't know what to do. You guys aren't around him as much as I am. First the wheelchair and now he just had to kill Aunt Karen once again. I can't imagine what's he's feeling and I can't help but feel guilty because I can't help him." I said trying to choke back a sob and hold my tears in.

I guess one had escaped because Dean faced me and wiped it away with his thumb. He let his hand rest there for a while too. He grabbed my guitar and set it up against another car. Standing in between my legs to get closer, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close. He placed one hand on the back of my head so it would rest on his chest.

Once I wrapped my arms around his waist, the dam broke. We sat there for a while and Dean was very patient with me. I knew he was breaking on the inside like me but he was not going to let just anyone see him break.

"I'm sorry." I said pulling back once I was done and wiping my eyes. "I feel like an idiot. Last time I cried…"

"Your mom." He finished for me.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry." He said cupping my face with both of his hands. "I won't tell anyone about this."

"Thank you." I said with a small smile.

"Hey… You said a while back that you would be here for me if I ever needed to talk or break down. I'm doing the same for you."

"Thing is… I haven't really fulfilled that promise since I broke first." I said with a small chuckle. He returned it and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

My face felt cold when he pulled away. However, he handed me my guitar knowing that it would make me feel better. He just leaned up against the car and relaxed. We sat outside of a while with me strumming away and pretty much making things up as I went.

 **Thank you again for reading! I really appreciate it! :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N- I do not own Supernatural**

Things got really crazy as time went one but the boys tried to come past as much as they could. I continued to go on my own hunts and occasionally would tag along with the boys.

Dean and I grew closer over time and it was nice. Sam and I were close too but it was more of a sibling relationship. With Dean… Something was different.

"Sarah?!" I heard someone yell. I hit my head on the hood of my truck. I was doing some work on it and was basically hanging inside of it when they called me.

"What?" I shouted back clutching my head before turning around. "Dean!"

I ran and gave him a hug. It felt like we broke away too soon when I went over to hug Sam.

"Castiel?" I asked. I hadn't seen him since he let Sam escape that night some time ago.

"Wait… You know Cas?" Sam asked.

"I don't think we've ever introduced you guys." Dean said.

"Yeah… We've know each other for a while." I said turning back towards Cas. "Our last meeting wasn't all that great though."

"I'm sorry. I had business to take care of and…"

"I get it. Angels are dicks… I've been saying that since I first met you guys."

"Wait… You've met angels too?"

"It's a bit of a long story. But umm… I can see his true form. Like I can see Cas's wings right now and everything." I said with a smile.

"How?" Dean asked.

"There's a legend about guardian angels or something. I guess he's mine since I can see his true form and hear his voice when he's not in a vessel. I've known Cas since I was kid… Though, I'm still not used to him changing vessels." I said with a chuckle. "I've met a few other angels because they were with him or something. But none of the big dogs."

"That would have been a little nice to know." Dean said getting a little defensive. I turned to fully face him with a look of confusion on my face. He was standing there with his jaw clenched and arms crossed over his chest.

"Guys… Can you give me and Dean a minute?" I asked staring straight at Dean. When Cas and Sam left, I got right to business. "What the hell was that about?"

"You had an in with the angels and you didn't tell me?"

"Umm… no I know Castiel and that's it. He was there to check up on me when my mom left me by myself. She didn't even know about him. Hell, I didn't even know that you guys were working with him."

He seemed angry and like he was… jealous? That would be weird.

"What's wrong with your truck?" He asked calming down and changing the subject. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Just scoping it out but it needs an oil change. Probably going to have to mess with the brakes a little too." I started to walk towards back to my truck. "Want to help?"

"Sure." He said with a smirk. I was glad that nothing escalated from our conversation. I never really know what to expect from him sometimes.

He had enough problems on his hands. I didn't want to be another one.

* * *

I sat on one of the junk cars towards the back of the yard watching Molly run around like she was crazy or something. I strummed my guitar while laughing at her. It was a quiet day for once and I decided to spend some time outside and relaxing.

When I came in from a hunt the night before, Bobby mentioned that the boys where coming past today. Those boys didn't always come when they said they would so I wasn't holding my breath.

Molly suddenly stopped and started running straight back up to the house. I turned to see why she was running that way. She stopped all of a sudden and stood there wagging her tail.

"Good Golly Miss Molly." I heard someone say as they walked around the corner. Dean bent down and scratched the dog. It was rare to see him smile so I had to enjoy this sight while it lasted. Even if the smile was directed towards my dog and not me. "Go get Sarah for me."

Molly ran back over to me and started pawing at my pants' leg. Dean followed quickly behind her and walked up to me and leaning against the hood of the car I was sitting on.

"Damn it, Molly. You're not supposed to give away my hiding spot." I said chuckling and smiling widely while scratching her ears. I then turned to Dean still with a smile on my face which he actually returned. "How was the hunt?"

"Let's not talk about that… How are you?" He said getting serious and dropping the smile.

"Ummm… okay… I just got back from a hunt last night. A few bumps and bruises but I'm fine." He just nodded. "What's up? You seem a little off."

"Yeah…" He sighed. He licked his lips and bit his bottom one before turning towards me. "Do you wanna go get a burger or something?"

"Sure." I said chuckling before hopping off the car. "I'm always up for burgers and beer."

We walked back up to the house to get Molly all settled in and to put my guitar away. While I was there, I changed my shirt since it was covered in dirt and Molly's paw prints from said dirt.

"Where are Bobby and Sam?" I asked when I met Dean at the Impala. I hadn't seen them in the house when I was walking out either.

"Bobby is probably walking stairs for no reason again and Sam said he wasn't hungry." He said. He seemed a little nervous too.

"Okay." I said hopping into the car. I was a little nervous about spending time with Dean, just the two of us. However, my nerves died down when we started our usual jam session.

 **Thanks y'all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N- I do not own Supernatural**

"Two double bacon cheeseburgers with fries and two beers." The waitress said placing our order on the table. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Dean and I said at the same time… Scary…

"I can't imagine what Sam would say if he heard that." I said laughing.

"What? Us talking at the same time?" He asked with a smirk.

"I meant our food order but yeah, that too." After taking a bite of my food, I continued. "It's scary enough when you two talk in sync. I'm also wondering what his lecture he would give us about ordering 'greasy food that will kill us.'"

"I think you hit it right on the nail." We both laughed at that knowing that we were probably right. It was quiet for awhile after that before I decided to break it.

"So… this may not be the best place but… Do you want to tell me what's going on?" He looked up at me for a split second before taking a bite of his burger. "I'm not going to push you but I can tell your holding something in. I haven't known you as long as Sam or Bobby but you're like an open book to me. From what I have seen over the past few years, I'm the same way to you."

"I'll tell you later." He said with a sigh. I gave him a small nod in response. He placed a hand on mine that was sitting on the table. I met his eyes and saw he had a small smile. "I promise."

* * *

"So… You were going to say yes to Michael. He took your brother because you took back your 'yes' to Michael last minute. And now Sam has to say yes to Lucifer in order to lock him back in his cage because you made a promise with Death."

After we ate, we drove in silence to the middle of nowhere. We were currently sitting on the hood of the Impala, in the middle of an abandoned field with Dean filling me in on what the boys, Bobby, and Castiel weren't telling me.

"Yeah." He said with a sigh. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. That I didn't tell you… I just…"

"Don't you dare pull that 'to keep you safe' bullshit with me Dean." I said with a fake glare. I couldn't be angry with him. I understood why he didn't tell me but now that I knew, I was going to help in any way that I could. I leaned my head on his shoulder before continuing. "Thanks for telling me though. I hate being in the dark. Especially when it's hurting the people that I love."

My eyes widened a little bit when I realized what I said. I think he took it in the family love sense because he didn't seem to notice.

"I guess you fulfilled your end of that promise now." He said with a chuckle after a few minutes.

"Yeah… I guess I did." My head was still on his shoulder and at some point he had wrapped an arm around my waist to pull us closer together. "Just a random thought… We should get some pie on the way back to Bobby's."

"Hell yeah!" He said loudly which caused us both to laugh. "I knew there was a reason that I…"

"What?" I lifted my head to look at his face.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." I could tell that wasn't what he was going to say.

"Pfft… As if you could get rid of me. "However, if you hadn't looked at your dad's journal and didn't come and find me those few years ago, I may not have gone back to Bobby and may not have been around."

"Well… We're both here so let's not think about what ifs."

"Don't get all chick flick-y on me Winchester." I said laughing.

* * *

"So… When are we leaving for Detroit?" I asked walking over to the boys who were in the yard sharing a beer.

"We?" Dean asked with a serious look on his face.

"Yes… We. I want to help as much as I can." I said getting serious.

"Nuh-uh. You're staying here."

"Sam?" I looked towards our moose to see if I can get some backup.

"Don't look at me. This is between you two." I sighed at his response.

"Look, Dean. I want to help."

"This is why I didn't tell you." Dean said rubbing his temples.

"Even if I didn't know what the hell was going on, I would still want to help." I said starting to raise my voice. "You guys have looked like you are going to war for the past year. If things were getting that serious then I want to help. I can't lose any more people… Any more family."

"I will handcuff you to the staircase if I have to. Either way you're staying here."

Let's just say that that was the last time I saw the boys for a long time.

* * *

"Dad?" I asked once he walked in the door. I was sitting at the kitchen table with my phone right in front of me waiting for a call from somebody. Molly stayed next to me almost the whole time. I stood up when he walked over towards me after setting his bag down. "Dad… where are Cas and the boys?"

"They're gone."

"Bobby… Elaborate… Please." I said quietly, trying to hold back tears. I was trying not to assume the worst. He pulled me in for a hug when he saw that I was starting to break.

"Sam fell in the cage with Lucifer. Cas had business to take care of upstairs. And Dean… He went to go stay with a friend for a bit." All I could do was just nod.

"Well, I'm happy that you made it back safe." I said pulling away. "I'm not sure about Sam but I'm sure Dean and Cas will come past at some time. But, I couldn't imagine life without the man who I consider to be my father."

It was quiet for a little while after that day. The next week or two was filled with alcohol and silence. I didn't think that I would get through this without Bobby or Molly.

One day, an unexpected knock was heard on the door. Molly seemed to get excited but Bobby and I were skeptical as always. We walked to the door quietly with our weapons at the ready. We were met with an unexpected surprise when the door was opened.

"Sam?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N- I do not own Supernatural**

We had no clue how but Sam was back. We tried to get a hold of Cas to see if he knew anything but we got nothing in response. I had called Dean a few times to let him know that Sam was back. But it went straight to voicemail each time I called. I had no idea where he was but he should at least know that his brother was safe. Sam knew where Dean was but he didn't want to talk to him himself.

Sam and I went on a few hunts together after he got back. After a few months though, he decided to hunt on his own.

Currently, I was on a hunt and going after a poltergeist. A nasty one at that… Normally, I would call Bobby for help but he was on a hunt with Rufus. Sam would be next but he had found a group of hunters that he was now working with. I knew that there was a snowball's chance that he would pick up but I at least needed to talk to someone besides Molly and the wall.

"Dean… I don't know if you even listen to these but I need some help. Bobby and Sam are both on hunts of their own and I just need someone to talk to about this. I guess pretending to talk to you will help me think. Umm… Here's what I know…."

I spent the rest of the voicemail rambling about the hunt. I even talked over it because I didn't hear the beep signaling the end of the call. I was right that talking, even pretending, did help me sort through my evidence and piece more things together.

"Please… Just come home safe… I just need to know that you're safe." I whispered knowing at this point that the voicemail had cut off some time ago.

Molly placed her head in my lap to remind me that I wasn't alone and that she was there to comfort me. I smiled sadly and scratched her ears in appreciation.

* * *

A few months had passed since then and I was in the kitchen washing dishes when I saw something I wasn't sure that I was ready to see. A black Impala with a moose and his brother pulling into the salvage yard. I knew that the boys had started hunting again and were trying to stop Cas from finding purgatory but I wasn't expecting them to come past Bobby's. Of course they would show up on one of my few days that I could have off.

I backed up slowly towards Bobby who was sitting at his desk reading a lore book. I grabbed my bag and guitar case off the floor and called for Molly. I was hoping they didn't see my truck and would think I wasn't here. It was a long shot but it was worth a try.

"I'm going to go… mow the lawn." I ran out the door the boys weren't coming through with Molly on my tail. I cautiously moved around the house and hopped in my truck once the boys had walked in the house.

I raced off as fast as I could and headed towards a park that Molly and I like to go to hang out at when we needed a change of scenery without leaving town.

* * *

 **Dean POV**

After greeting Bobby, I asked the question that had been in the front of my mind since we pulled in.

"Where's Sarah?"

"Yeah. We saw her truck when we pulled in." Sam said.

"Well…" Bobby started with a sigh. "She said that she was going to mow the lawn."

"Bobby, there's no grass here." I said giving him a skeptical look.

"Exactly." He said seriously.

We then heard an ignition starting and I turned to look out the window just in time to see Sarah's truck pull away.

* * *

 **Sarah POV**

I sat on the grass strumming my guitar. A few parents and children that were at the park seemed to enjoy the music. I wasn't feeling up to singing but I was still starting to relax.

Occasionally Molly would come over wanting me to throw her ball again. She always loved being able to run around freely. It made me laugh with how excited she got. Eventually, she got tired and came and laid next to me.

We stayed for a bit after it got dark and the street light turned on. It was just dark enough to be able to see the stars. After deciding it was time to go, I ran past the diner in town and grabbed some food to take back to Bobby's.

I walked back into the house with my stuff and the food. Molly ran ahead and seemed excited to see the boys. After setting my stuff down by the door, I placed the bags of food on the kitchen table.

"I got burgers for everyone, Sam there's a salad in there for you, and no I did not get pie." I said not looking towards the three who were all around the desk looking through lore books.

I flashed them all a tight smile before I grabbed my burger from the bag and walked upstairs with my stuff. Molly decided to stay downstairs to get some attention from the boys so I had to leave my door open in case she changed her mind.

I could hear the three talking downstairs and the brothers seemed to be worried about me. Bobby told them that I didn't take theirs' and Cas' disappearances too well. I got better once I was able to see Sam and could get a hold of him sometimes. However, I hadn't seen Dean or Cas in over a year.

"That would explain why she didn't get pie." I heard Dean say sarcastically along with the sound of a burger being unwrapped.

"Seriously, Dean?" I could imagine Sam's bitch face from here. I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my face while I got comfortable under the covers.

"She was most worried about you, idjit. None of us had heard from you for a year. Sam at least checked in with her every so often." Bobby said with a slight scolding tone.

I didn't hear much else after that because I was starting to drift off. I was kind of worried of what I would find tomorrow. I wasn't quite ready to deal with the boys but yet I was happy to see them and know that they were still kickin'.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N- I do not own Supernatural**

I woke up to the smell of bacon. It was kind of weird since I'm the one that usually cooks when I'm here. I decided that it was time to get up and go make sure whoever it was wasn't going to burn the house down. I pulled on a hoodie and tied my hair up before walking down to the kitchen and letting Molly out the backdoor so she could do her thing.

I was slightly surprised when I saw Dean at the stove. At least nothing was on fire and it smelled pretty good. I walked over and got myself a cup of coffee before picking up a piece of bacon and sitting at the table.

"Good Morning Sunshine." He said with a smirk.

"It's too early for this shit." I said rubbing my forehead with one hand.

"Wow. I haven't seen you in a year and that's the first thing you say to me." I glared at him and if looks could kill, he would have died multiple times.

"Actually, the first thing I said to you was about food." I said with spite. "Plus, you know how to use a damn phone if you wanted to hear something different. Hell, Soulless Sam even knew to at least check in every once and a while."

I got up, filled Molly's food bowl, and walked outside with my coffee. I needed to cool down before I said something I would definitely regret later.

My coffee cup and Molly's bowl were empty when Sam came out and sat next to me on the porch.

"Hey." He said simply and wrapping an arm around my shoulder for a side hug.

"Hey Sammy." I said quietly and leaning my head on his arm since I wasn't tall enough have it on his shoulder. Damn Moose…

"You know…" I cut Sam off before he could finish.

"If you are going to say something like 'Dean feels horrible, is sorry, regrets what he did,' or anything along those lines, you might as well just go back inside. At this point and this early in the morning, I am not prepared to deal with anything like that."

"I understand." He then started to laugh slightly. "I was actually going to say that breakfast was ready and that we should go in before Dean eats it all."

I couldn't help but smile once I looked at him and saw the grin on his face. He helped me up and called Molly in for me. Before we walked in I stopped him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For at least calling me to let me know that you were okay, even if you weren't totally you. You guys are family to me. My family is getting too small so I was happy to know that it wasn't getting smaller because I lost you." He pulled me in for a hug.

"I know this is Dean's thing but no chick flick moments." That caused both of us to laugh.

"You know that's not usually me. I needed to get it out before I went back to my usual self though." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I wrapped one around my waist and we tried to fit through the door and into the kitchen like that. It was a little difficult but it caused us to laugh loudly. It was little goofy things like this that made me forget about the bad in the world and enjoy everything around me.

Dean smiled at me when we walked in the door. My smile dropped for a second but was replaced with a half smile. I didn't know where he was for over a year. I was worried. It was almost like a few years ago when he came back from the dead.

* * *

I was in my usual hiding spot in the salvage yard. Molly wasn't running around, she was taking a nap in the shade under one of the nearby cars. I played a song that meant a lot to me over the past six years. I played and sung the song softly and slowly.

 _Carry on…  
Don't you cry no more_

Ironically, a tear fell from my eyes. Thankfully it was only one. I quickly wiped it away and continued. At some point, someone walked over to me and leaned up against the car. I finished the song and continued strumming and just making it up as I went.

"So… Are you going to keep ignoring me." Dean asked. I stopped strumming and sighed heavily.

"I'm not ignoring you. I just don't know what to say without exploding or saying something I don't want to regret later. Plus, what you did the past year is your business. It just would have been nice to know that you were still alive and didn't get yourself killed on a hunt or something." I said looking at him with a straight face. "Thankfully, Sam had passed by you a few times and let me know that you were still kickin'."

"I heard your voicemails." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah? All 800 of them?" I said with a small and forced chuckle that seemed to be more of a scoff.

"It wasn't that many but I did listen to most of them. I wanted to call you but I wanted to get away from hunting for a while. Hell, I promised Sammy that I would take a break and try for the apple pie life."

"So while you pursued your new life, you decided to cut out some of your family completely…. Nice." I said venomously.

"I know. I…"

"Save it Dean." I said cutting him off. "There is no way you can make this better. Just give me some time and I will realize that having you back now will be better than not having you back at all."

I set my guitar on the ground next to me and took my head into my hand and resting my elbows on my knees. I felt Dean's weight lift from the car and I saw his feet in front of me when he stepped in front of me. I lifted my head and opened my legs a little so he could stand in between them. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his waist. We sat there in silence for quite some time.

"I'm sorry…" He said quietly that I barely heard it. I then felt a wet spot growing on my shoulder. A wet spot then started to form on Dean's chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N- I do not own Supernatural**

Dean and I were cool after our little moment. It took some time but we were pretty much as close as we were before they put a stop to the apocalypse. He told me about his time with Lisa and Ben and how they had to get Sam's soul back. I told him about what I did over the year he was gone. Of course my stories were more exciting in the beginning because I was still hunting.

He told me that Lisa was the first woman that he truly loved. He still did but there was something different. He still loved her but there was someone else. He hadn't told anyone about his mystery girl so that's why he went to stay with Lisa. Especially since his mystery girl had no idea how he felt. He was upset when he lost Lisa and Ben for good but I could see that a very small glimpse of hope filled him when he talked about the mystery girl.

"Well, you should probably tell this mystery girl." I said with a mouth full of burger. He and I decided to go to the diner for some food. Just like old times. Plus, Sam and Bobby were getting annoyed that Dean wasn't actually doing any research so I offered to get him out of their hair.

"I don't really think it's a good time to spring this kind of information on her."

"Why?"

"Because I pissed her off real bad and I think she is just now starting to forgive me."

"Dean…" I said getting a little serious. "You have a tendency to piss off a lot of people every day. A good chunk of those people realize that that's just how you are and get over it. Might as well find out if she fits into that chunk too…"

"I can't tell if that was meant to be good or bad…"

"Just take it as a compliment because I'm not really sure either and I was the one who said it." I said cutting him off before laughing. I then decided to give him what I thought was a good piece of advice. "Also, if she isn't into the whole chick flick clichés of love confessions, then you should avoid those when you tell her. If it were me, I would probably laugh if you did something like that. Especially if you do something from one of those cheesy 80's teen movies."

"Well, you did say when we first met that you could be a real bitch sometimes." He said laughing genuinely.

"How do you even remember the little things I said to you when we first met? That was like 6 years ago."

"I guess I just have a good memory." He said with a shrug and taking a sip of his beer.

"Okay. Sure." I said sarcastically. "You can barely remember what state you're in half the time."

"It's what happens when you get old." He said sarcastically.

"Dean… You're 31. Plus, I'm only two years younger than you so don't say that because then I'll feel old." I said laughing and shaking my head.

* * *

Dean and I walked back into the house to see Sam and Bobby hard at work. They looked as if they were about to pull their hair out. That was obviously a horrible sign.

"I'm guessing you haven't had any luck with finding a way to stop Cas from opening purgatory?"

"How did you guess?" Bobby said sarcastically and a little harshly. He went to refill his glass but came up with an empty whiskey bottle. "Balls."

"I got it." I said taking the empty bottle and going to get a new one in the kitchen. I also grabbed two more glasses for Dean and I. Once all four of us had our filled glasses, I sat on one of the chairs that were pulled up to the desk. "So what can I start looking for?"

"Actually, I got a call earlier. I need you to go check out a case of me." He handed me a sheet of paper with a few notes written down. "You've worked with these guys before and I told them you would help since I'm kind of busy right now. Just meet them there. Sounds like a pack of werewolves but they're not sure."

"Alright. I'll get goin' then." I said taking my glass with me to go upstairs and get my stuff.

It never took me long to pack up since I was used to living out of a duffle bag. Once I had my bag and guitar loaded, I came back inside to let the boys know I was heading out and to get Molly.

"Make sure to come back in one piece." Bobby said giving me a quick hug.

"Come on, Dad. This isn't my first rodeo." I said sarcastically.

"I know ya idjit. Just let the old man worry a bit won't ya?"

"Just don't worry too much. You've got a job just like I do." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Make sure to keep these boys in check. Keep me updated on Cas too!"

Right before I was about to hop into the truck, I heard my name being called. I turned to see Dean jogging over to me.

"What's up?" I asked concerned.

"Just listen to Bobby and come back in one piece." He said pulling me into a hug. "And call me if you need us."

"Hey. No chick flick moments now. And you don't have to worry about me. I was raised by two of the best hunters out there, one of them being Bobby. I've been doing this my whole life. Just like you." I said returning the hug. I pulled away and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Keep an eye on Bobby for me. Things have been rough for him this past year. I don't want much more to happen to him."

"You got it." He said with a smile and kissing my forehead before pulling away completely.

"Call me if something comes up with Cas!" I said as I got in the truck.

I pulled away from the salvage yard and as always, I didn't know how long I would be gone for. The joys of being a hunter and never being able to stay in one place for too long.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **A/N- I do not own Supernatural**

"I'm sorry, Sarah. He's gone." I heard Sam say through the phone. I couldn't find my voice to respond so I just hung up the phone to avoid hearing them hear me start to cry. Bobby was gone. The man that practically raised me. The only person left of my actual family gone.

A few weeks had passed and the boys called and texted me constantly to see if I was okay. I never answered them. They sent Cas to see me once but I refused to talk to him about Bobby. Of course he didn't believe me when I said that I was fine but that was the only thing they were getting out of me right now. I needed my time and space and I think they finally figured that out.

I did get my time because it was a few years before I ran into the boys again. I didn't answer all the time but I did call or text them in that time just to let them know that I was still alive.

I was currently in Texas tracking down a case of murders that fit into the profile of vamps. I pulled up to the police station to get some information about the murders when I saw a familiar black Impala sitting out front. Instead of risking our cover Fed identities, I decided to wait by the Impala for the boys.

It didn't take long for them to come walking out. When they spotted me they looked a little shocked. I however, kept a stoic expression on my face.

"Seems like you boys beat me here. Do you want the case or do you feel like teaming up for a bit. It has been a while right?" A smile then spread on my face because I was starting to realize how much I had miss the Winchesters once they were standing in front of me.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked once we were back in their motel room.

"Like I've said before, I've got a job just like you, sweetheart. Mine just doesn't involve field trips to purgatory and the occasional team ups with the King of Hell." I said with a sigh and crossing my arms. "That doesn't matter right now. We've got to stop whatever's going on here."

"Sarah's right. We have to focus right now." Sam said before Dean could start a tantrum about my safety.

"Alright…" I said taking a seat at the table that was in the room and pulling a map of the town out of my bag. "The victims were found dead here, here, and here. I really don't see a correlation with their locations of deaths. However, they all lived in this apartment building here. The two people that disappeared also lived here."

"So, angry neighbor?" Dean asked while looking over my shoulder.

"That's what I'm thinking. Have you guys gone and interviewed anyone yet?"

"No. We've only made it to the station to get some reports." Sam said.

"Alright… Well, how about we go interview the other people who live in the building. You guys take the odd numbered apartments and I take the evens?" I suggested.

"Let's go." Sam said fixing his tie and putting on his Fed jacket.

* * *

"I never expected it to be the landlord." I said falling into one of the chair in the room and pulling my first aid kit out of my duffle.

"Yeah. He hid his tracks pretty well." Dean said limping in and sitting on the edge of his bed. "But, that's one less vamp nest that we have to worry about."

"Damn straight." I said before letting out a small hiss because I had started to stitch up a gash in my side. "God Damn it. You'd think I would be used this by now."

After popping Dean's shoulder back into place, Sam grabbed the whiskey bottle and poured some on my wound before letting me take a drink.

"You did good out there." Dean said taking the bottle from me to take a swig.

"This isn't the first time I've taken out a nest. But it is the first one I've done with a team in a while." Once my gash was sewn up and patched, I walked over to Sam to help him stitch his arm and side.

"Speaking of team…" Sam started but hissed through his teeth when I poured whiskey on his wound. "Where's Molly?"

I paused my stitching for a second at the mention of my hunting partner. I was surprised they didn't ask about her earlier since I didn't have her with me.

"She saved me during our last hunt that involved vamps. She started to turn so I had to put her down."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Don't worry about it." I said cutting him off. "We've all had a rough few years. That's the life of a hunter though, right?"

Once I was finished, I walked over to pack up my bag. I was about to open and walk out the door but was stopped when Dean grabbed my elbow to stop me.

"Come with us."

"Why?"

"Because we worry about you and haven't seen you in God knows how long." Sam said walking to stand next to his brother. "You said you needed time. I think two and a half years is enough time."

"I'll think about it." I said with a sigh. "But I really have to go right now. Don't worry. I'll still be in town."

With a smirk and a wink, I pulled my arm loose and walked out to my truck. I had a feeling that I would see them within the next hour or two anyway.

* * *

"Hey Jerry!" I said walking up to the owner of the local bar. "Is the band all set?"

"Yepp. They're just waiting for their 'surprise' guest. The people are starting to get a little rowdy tonight so the sooner you get up there, the better."

"You got it!" With that, I walked into the back room of the bar to see some familiar faces of the bar's regular band. "Hey y'all! You guys ready to rock tonight?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A/N- I do not own Supernatural**

"Ladies and Gents…. Are you guys ready to rock tonight?" Jerry said into the mike, making the crowd go wild. "Well, you're in for a real treat tonight. She doesn't come back often but when she does, we always have an awesome time. Without further ado…. Sarah Singer."

The crowd went crazy as the band and I walked out on stage. I set my trusty guitar against one of the amps to use later before walking up to the mike.

"How are y'all doing tonight?" After the cheering died down, I continued. "Alright! Let's get this party started."

 _*Rock of Ages- Def Leppard_

The crowd was going nuts. When I still lived and worked in this Texas town many years ago, this song always got the crowd pumped. However, there was always one more that got them even more pumped. Of course, that was going to be my closer.

"Alright y'all… I'm going to slow it down a bit." I said once the song was done and picking up my guitar. I had also noticed that two familiar faces had walked in half way through the first song. I could see the look of shock on both of their faces and a hint of nostalgia on Dean's. "It's a newer song but I've become addicted to it."

 _*From the Ground Up- Dan + Shay_

"Tonight has been great you guys. I have missed this stage." I scanned the room to look for the boys. Once I my eyes met with Deans, I continued. "10-ish years ago, during my last minute farewell performance, I met a good friend of mine and I dragged him up on stage with me. Now, I'm not going to do it again because I don't want him to embarrass himself again. However, this last song is going to be the one that him and I originally bonded over and still do."

 _*Carry On…_

"Unfortunately, that is the end. And even worse…. It's last call. Thanks you guys! Have a good night!"

I packed up and saw Jerry for a few drinks and my payment that I always refused but he forced me to take. I walked over to the boys with my stuff and a tray with beers for all of us.

"So… How'd I do?" I asked sarcastically.

"I think the last song was better when I sang it." Dean said with a smirk.

"Wait… You let him get up on stage and sing?" Sam asked astonished.

"Yeah. He's actually pretty good when he tries." I said laughing and taking a swig of my drink. "Mmm… I love me some Angry Moon."

"You're in a real nostalgic mood." Dean said with a smirk.

"I'm happy to come back and visit. Kind of weirded out that there was a case here but I'm glad to be back. Plus, like I said, this is where I met you. That was the first steps for me to decide and help you get Sammy and look for your dad." I said with a sigh. "That's how I got back into hunting the bigger things and not just looking for salt and burns."

"I guess I see why this place brings up so many memories then." Sam said.

"Yeah. It was a little hard to leave since I met some awesome people. But I'm glad Dean came around because I wouldn't have met you guys." I said with a huge grin.

"Hey! No chick flick moments." Dean said with a straight face and pointing a finger at me. He didn't stay like that for long. His finger dropped and a grin broke out on his face too. "So, have you made a decision?"

"I have but, I need you to promise me one thing." I said with a serious face.

"What is it?" Sam asked with a confused expression.

"I know how you are when it comes to pets," I said turning towards Dean. "But, if I decide to get a dog then they will be able to stay. With no complaints."

"Fine." Dean said faking annoyance.

"Please. You loved Molly. You can't deny that you two were pretty much best friends from day one."I said with a wink. I just got an eye roll in response. "Alright guys… Finish up. I want to get out of here before people start asking questions."

"Questions?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…. When are you coming back? Why'd you leave? Who are the two guys you're with? That last one comes in many forms too and usually include wanting introductions." I said with a tight smile. I then chugged the last quarter of my beer before saying "Let's go."

* * *

The next morning, we packed up and left Texas and headed to the boys' bunker in Kansas. Both boys were in the Impala and I followed in my truck. I was very confused when we pulled up to what looked like and abandoned factory. I pulled in behind the Impala and parked next to them in a garage.

"Wow. This is like a legit bunker." I said walking around looking at the old cars in the garage. "This is sweet."

"Just wait until you see the rest of it." Sam said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I feel like you're going to be in the shooting range a lot." Dean said grabbing one of my bags walking towards the door that most likely lead to the inside. I grabbed the rest of my stuff, one other bag and of course my guitar.

"There's a shooting range in here?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah. The library is awesome too." Sam said with a glint in his eye.

"Sammy, your inner nerd is showing." I said playfully pushing him with my shoulder.

The boys gave me the tour and gave me a room. I was in shock and Sam wasn't kidding about how awesome the library was. The garage was probably towards the top of my list though. Not only did I have a place to stay but my truck did too. She didn't have to suffer through the elements every day. I'm sure Dean felt the same way about Baby.

I was unpacking my stuff when I heard someone knock on the door. I turned to see Dean standing in the door way.

"How's it going?" He asked going to sit on my bed.

"First, get your dirty boots off my bed. Second, it's kind of weird." I said seriously. "It's weird to have some place to always go back to after a hunt. A home… And a place to leave my stuff and know it will always be here when I get back. After 30 plus years of hunting, I became used to living out of a duffle bag and staying in cheap motels."

"What about that time you were living in Texas? Right before you left with me to find Sammy?"

"I never fully unpacked. My apartment was furnished. The only things that were actually mine were my clothes and hunting gear. Most of my gear usually stayed in the truck. Molly and her stuff obviously were in the apartment. My stuff was scattered between the two since I went on small hunts every so often. I was still living out of a duffle for a good part of those two years there."

"Don't worry." He said with a sigh. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders for a hug. I returned the hug by wrapping my arms around his waist. "You'll get used to it. I understand what you mean. We both grew up hunting so I completely understand. But, it is nice to know that you always have some place to come back to."

"I'm going to go start dinner and let you finish here." He said pulling away.

"You cook? Am I going to be able to eat your food without dying?" I asked.

"Oh sweetheart, you have no idea how amazing I am." He said kissing my forehead before walking out of the room.

I stood there for a few moments trying to fight off the smile that was growing on my face. I went back to unpacking and still couldn't stop it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **A/N- I do not own Supernatural**

I had been staying with the boys for a few months now. I had been teaming up with the boys and Cas but I would sometimes go on hunts on my own. I was just finishing one up in Illinois and as I was driving back to my motel to stitch myself up, I saw some movement on the side of the road.

I pulled over and got out of the truck. As I got closer, the yellow Labrador mix started to growl at me. I hushed him and slowly moved towards him to show that I was going to help him. He couldn't have been more than a few years old. I had managed to get him into the truck and was taking him with me to get him some temporary treatment and food. I would take him to the vet on my way out of town the next morning.

After the seeing the vet and getting the Lab taken care of, I drove back home to the bunker. There were no tags or a chip on the dog so I decided that he would go with me instead of the pound. We had found out that the dog was malnourished and dehydrated and had a few broken bones in their tail and front left leg. The vet splinted the leg and gave me the speech about not letting them do too much. What she didn't know was that I was going to have a certain angel heal the Lab once I got back. The vet had also given the dog medicine to help with the pain which caused the dog to sleep the whole way back to the bunker.

Once I pulled into the garage, I called Cas for some help. Thankfully, he didn't take too much time to get to me. I guess that whole guardian angel myth has some truths to it.

"Cas, I've seen you heal humans but I was wondering if you can help heal my new furry friend here." I asked Castiel with pleading smile.

"Of course, but how will Dean react to you bringing a dog back." He touched the dogs head and they started to wake up. I took off the cast on the Lab's leg while telling Cas about Dean's promise he made before I moved into the bunker. I grabbed mine and the dog's stuff before having them follow me in with Cas not too far behind.

"I'm back boys." I shouted once I was walking down the stairs. Once they shouted that they were in the library, I shouted back that I would meet them there once I put my stuff away. The Lab followed at my heels the whole time.

"Sarah?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow as I walked into the library.

"Yes?" I asked feigning innocence.

"What's that?"

"Well, this is a new member to the team. At least to my team." I said while petting the dog's head. "His name is Cash and I found him on the side of the road on my way back from the hunt. Don't worry, he's fixed and Cas helped healing him so he should be a healthy and happy pup now."

"Cash?" Sam asked while getting up to pet the dog's belly.

"Yepp. After the great Johnny Cash himself." I said with a smile. I could see a small smile on Dean's face from the corner of my eye. I had a feeling that he would remember me explaining Molly's name to him when they first met. I then pointed a finger and said, "You promised that I could get a dog."

"I remember." He said faking annoyance and shaking his head. "If you found him then it sounds like he needed a home anyway."

"Umm… Sarah?" I heard a gruff voice ask from beside me.

"What's up, Cas?"

"What is he doing?" Cash was pawing a Cas' leg and staring at him with a pleading look.

"He wants you to pet him Cas." I said with a small laugh. "Pet him like you did with Molly."

He followed my instructions by sitting in the floor cross-legged and petting Cash. It wasn't soon before Cash flopped on his back and was getting a belly rub from both Sam and Cas.

"Cash, you've been here for less than ten minutes and you've made those three forget about me." Dean said walking over and sitting next to me on the couch. It wasn't soon before Cash walked over to get some pets from Dean too.

"Don't worry Dean, no one could forget you." I said playfully bumping into him.

* * *

A few months had passed and Cash had become a part of the family just like Molly had. Molly could never be replaced but Cash did remind me of her personality wise. However, unlike Molly, he didn't always sleep with me at night. He had developed a habit of switching randomly between my room and Dean's. We were reluctant at first but we both thought that it was better to just sleep with our doors open enough to let him go back and forth.

However, my door was closed this morning. That meant that Dean had woken up early to take care of Cash or Sam had taken him with him on a run. Either way, I didn't worry about it and fell back asleep.

I was woken back up when I heard music blaring through the bunker. I groaned and tried to block out the noise with my pillow. When that didn't work, I got up and pulled on a hoodie to go find the source of the music.

Once I opened the door, it sounded familiar. It sounded like Careless Whisper… I was very confused by the song choice and followed the music to the library. I stood in the doorway once I saw Dean standing next to a table with a boom box on it and a grin on his face. Cash was sitting on the floor next to him. The scene caused me to burst out laughing.

"So, what's up with the cheesey '80s teen movie reference? Not really expecting to wake up to that." I said with a smile and walking towards the Winchester and Lab.

"Well, remember when I told you about my 'mystery girl'?" He continued once I nodded. "Well, you told me that if I ever confessed that I shouldn't do something like this. You also said that you would probably laugh and I thought that would be a good way to kick off the conversation."

"Well, if you're mystery girl is anything like me then I think you'll do well with this plan." I said with an unsure smirk.

"Yeah? It seems to be going well so far." He said with a confident smirk filling his face.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He then leaned down to meet my lips with his.

His rough chapped lips moved in synch with mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck with one hand tangling in his hair. His tongue ran across my bottom lip to ask for entrance which I happily granted. We eventually had to pull away for air but he rested his forehead on mine.

"So… Did my plan work?" He asked with a small chuckle and his usual smirk on his face.

"Hmmm…" I said faking deep thought just to tease him. A smirk then grew on my face. "I think it did. Nice job, Winchester."

"Finally!" I heard Sammy shout from the doorway signaling he had gotten back from his run. "It only took you guys 10 years!"

"Shut it, Sammy." Dean said annoyed. I laughed before kissing Dean once again. Who knew that I would end up with the random guy that I met at the bar and forced to perform with me on stage?

We were a weird family but I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **The End!**

 **Thanks for reading y'all! :]**

 **Edit: I am very happy you have enjoyed this story! I'm kind of sad to see it end too. I have been asked about a sequel and that originally was not in the plan. However, I do have some ideas for a sequel but I'm not sure if I want to pursue them. I do have other stories that involve Supernatural and I am currently working on.  
Thank you all for reading and stay tuned for future projects! :]**


	14. One for the Road

**The Adventures of Cash**

 **Cash's POV**

It had been a few months since that nice lady found me and helped me. Her and her friends gave me a new home and I couldn't be happier. The tall guy was also very nice to me. I could tell that we would get along the moment we met. The guy in the coat was stiff but I liked him too. I don't think he's been around a lot of dogs before but I think he likes me. The grumpy one is a different story. He's a good person but he's kind of hard to read sometimes so I don't know what to think of him. I later learned their names were Sarah, Sam, Cas, and Dean, respectively.

…

"Sarah! Come get your dog out of the kitchen." Dean yelled. I don't know why he wanted me to leave, I was just curious as to what he was making and if he might share.

"Dean," Sarah walked in and looked at the Dean. "He's not terrorizing the place so what's wrong?"

"I don't like the ways he's looking at me and he doesn't seem to get the memo that I don't share food."

"Whatever Dean... Let's go Cash." I followed her after she grabbed the sandwich off of the Dean's plate. That obviously made him even grumpier than he usually was but she didn't care. Once we got in her room, we snuggled up in her bed and she shared the sandwich with me.

* * *

I heard the door squeak open and saw light pour in slowly. I raised my head to see that it was Sam.

"Come here Cash." I got off the bed and walked slowly to the door.

I saw that that he had had shorts on instead of his usual pair of jeans, which meant that we were going on a run. I diverged from our path towards the door to a box in the library. I grabbed my tennis ball and met Sam by the stairs.

Sam and I ran through the nearby forest. Occasionally he would throw my ball and I would happily chase after it. This wasn't a regular thing but we would do this when we wouldn't have to go on one of our long car rides and fight monsters.

After we got back and I was fed, I walked towards the part of the bunker where we all slept. I sat outside of Dean's door hoping Sarah or Sam would open it for me. Sam was the one to come first and once the door was open, I crept in and got up on the bed. I laid on his legs and fell asleep.

I was woken up by someone shifting before scratching my ears. I opened my eyes to see Dean with a small smile on his face.

"Just don't tell Sarah or Sam, okay?" I leaned into his touched silently asking him to not stop.

"Too late for that." I looked to see Sarah standing in the doorway. "I knew you liked him."

"Whatever." The Dean said with the grumpy look back on his face. Thankfully he didn't push me off and kept scratching my ears. I had to get down though when Sarah called me when she was leaving the room.

* * *

The next few weeks were a mix of long car rides, chasing after monsters, and resting in the cars or random hotels. Right now, we were finishing up a long car ride and stopping at a new hotel. Sarah let me out of the truck to let me run around for a bit and do my thing.

She called me back over to the truck right before we went inside. I took the handles of a bag in my mouth that she handed me that had a few toys, treats, and anything else a dog would ever need.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"The usual? We'll start at the police station then separate and check out people that are connected with the vics?" Sarah answered. She squatted in front of me and petted my head. "Sorry Cash. You can't go on this run. Probably the next one though."

The three changed and left me alone in the room. I took this as an opportunity to get some rest. When we were on these adventures, we rarely got time to do so. I was woken up by the sound of someone trying to open the door. I became very alert in case someone was trying to cause harm to my new family. Thankfully, it was just the boys when the door opened.

"When are you going to tell her? You've had a thing for her for years." Sam said. I didn't know what they were talking about but I had a feeling it involved Sarah. Sam sat on the bed next to me and started to pet me before continuing his conversation with Dean. "I'm almost certain that she has the same feelings for you."

"I'm a grunt, Sam." Dean said with a sigh. "I only see myself going out with a gun in my hand. She… She can get out and find some guy to give her an apple pie life."

"Dean... You know she doesn't want that. She was raised to hunt just like us. She's said that she can't see herself sitting at home cooking and cleaning with her 2.5 kids, waiting for her husband to come home from work. No one can ever see her do that. Bobby couldn't either and he was one of the people that were trying to get her out of hunting when her mom died."

"Doesn't mean it can't happen."

The conversation ended when Sarah walked in through the door and flopped down on the empty bed. I hopped down and laid on top of her to give her some comfort since she looked down.

"So, what'd you find out?" Sam asked.

"Jack Shit. Why do you always send to the houses that have families with children? Or cats."

"Because you know how to behave around kids. Dean has a hard time filtering what he says and not scaring them."

"I guess you're right." Sarah said with shrug.

"You guys know that I'm standing right here." Dean said flatly.

"But you didn't deny it." Sarah said with a chuckle.

"I'll give you that." He said before turning back to the paper he had pulled out in order to continue researching the case.

"Alright… Get off Cash. You're crushing me." Sarah said chuckling. I did as I was told and she got up to go change out of her dress clothes. When she walked into the bathroom, I looked over to see Sam give Dean an "I told you so" look.

* * *

"God, I hate rugarus." Sarah said trudging back to her truck. Once I hopped in, she smiled, gave me a treat and scratched my ears. "Thanks for helping me, Cash. It if weren't for you bringing my flamethrower to me when it got knocked out of my hands…."

"Sarah!" She turned from me to look at the boys. "We'll finish up here and meet you at the hotel."

"Sounds good." She hopped in with me and made our way back.

Once we made it, Sarah went to shower while I stretched out one of the beds chewing on my favorite rope bone. The boys came back in right as Sarah walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair.

"Lovin' the new look?" Dean said with a snicker.

"Shut up, Dean. I left my hairbrush out here and didn't feel like showing off my unruly shower hair." She said with a fake smile before turning to go back to the bathroom.

"We brought back food." Sam said placing a few bags on the table. "I hope a double cheeseburger with bacon is okay."

"You know me so well Sammy! I get all tingly when you take control like that." Sarah said from the bathroom. She soon walked out and grabbed her burger. Of course she gave me a piece too.

"You two are going to have a heart attack someday." Sam said while laughing and stabbing a piece of lettuce with his fork.

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean and Sarah said at the same time, both with their mouths full.

* * *

After a long chain of endless monster hunt, we finally had some down time at the bunker. Dean had started to leave his door open a bit at night and I took that as a cue to sleep in there too. It's fun to have more than one human to sleep with. Plus, it helps me know that their safe in the middle of the night. Though, I really don't have to worry about these three.

Anyway, I was in Dean's room asleep when he suddenly shot up and ran out of the room. I was startled and followed him to see if there was any danger. I found him moving from the library, the computer room, to his room and back. I just laid down in the library because I was tired just from watching him run back and forth. At some point, he didn't come back for a while so I went and slept with Sarah for a while.

It didn't feel like too long until Sam came and got me to take me outside and feed me. Sam didn't take me on his run today and that was fine by me. I was still tired from all the hunts we had recently gone on.

When I was done, I wandered into the library to find Dean passed out at one of the tables and a strange box thing was on the table next to his head. I walked over and pawed at his leg trying to wake him up.

"Ugh… Hey Cash." Dean groaned before releasing a big yawn and stretching his arms over his head. "Want to help me out bud?"

I didn't know what to do because once again he started flitting about. I just sat next to the table where I found him. Eventually he came back and used the box thing to play loud music. Sarah finally heard it and came down to see Dean and me in the library.

…

"Finally!" I heard Sam shout from the doorway of the library, signaling he had gotten back from his run that I didn't go on. "It only took you guys 10 years!"

"Shut it Sammy." Dean said annoyed.

It was never a dull moment with these guys but I'm glad Sarah helped me that day. I live a life that most dogs aren't a part of but I like hunting monsters. These guys are my family now and I will always protect them.

 **Thanks y'all for reading.  
So…. I originally had this posted as a short story all of its own. However, I decided to repost it here to serve as kind of an announcement.  
To those who have enjoyed this story and have asked for a sequel, I have an early Christmas/Holiday gift for y'all. A sequel is coming!  
The only thing is that it will probably be more of a New Year's gift because I still have to put my ideas into words and with finals and the holidays coming up, I will probably not be able upload anything until the beginning of the year. But have no fear! It will be coming soon! I promise!**

 **EDIT: SO... this sequel thing that was mentioned not too long ago... The first chapter is up! It's kind of short but I really hope you enjoy it and what will follow! Thanks for reading y'all! :]**


End file.
